Grocery Store Mayhem
by Just Another Lass
Summary: On how Elsa reacts to what Flynn and Rapunzel claim to have heard. Elsanna, non-incest though.


**Don't own Frozen.**

"She says she'll be here in a few minutes," I relay the message to Alicia Summers, my girlfriend's mom. After doing so, I lean slightly on my right leg while taking a hold of the handle of our cart with one hand—my phone on the other—as I stand back and patiently wait for her to pick the desired item from the rack.

Dressed in jeans and a simple blouse and with her back to me, she nods to indicate she heard. "Did she specify when, dear?"

Fiddling with my phone, I shake my head in reply, only to realize after that she can't exactly see me so I say, "No."

She hums. "Alright. Elsa?"

My lips slant into a worried frown upon hearing a somber tone in her usually cheery voice. I look up and see her facing me with a serious expression as she holds up two boxes in each of her hand. "Which one do you think Anna likes for the week?" she deadpans.

I would have laughed if I weren't so busy gaping at her. _She's as unpredictable as her daughter_. A smirk forms on her lips, snapping me out of my disbelief. I shake my head, this time in amusement. "That was not funny, Misses S. I was seriously worried."

She giggles; I huff in mock annoyance. "Anna really takes to you," I mumble under my breath, my arms crossed on my chest in a petulant manner.

"What was that?" Her eyebrow rises, daring me to say it out loud.

"Nothing," I say, offering a sheepish smile. She nods as she smiles smugly. Amused with her antics, I decide to answer her earlier question. "Anything, actually. As long as it involves chocolate."

She looks thoughtful for a few seconds before nodding in agreement. She walks towards me then promptly drops the two boxes into the cart. I raise a brow in question; she shrugs. "They're both chocolate," she answers; I chuckle at her logic.

I fall silent and get curious, however, when she appears to be in deep thought. Her gaze sharply connects with mine, making me nervous, and states, "Didn't I tell you to call me mom?"

Blushing, I uncharacteristically stutter out, "M-mo… uh…"

She laughs which just served to deepen my blush. I hate my skin sometimes. "Come on now, dear, it's not that hard, is it? Now, say it with me… mom," she exaggerates on the word a bit, like she's talking to a child.

To be fair, I might as well be a child since my brain usually shutdowns every time she tells me to address her as mom. She stares at me with wide expectant eyes so naturally, and quite reluctantly, I relent and squeak out, "M-mom…"

Her pout morphs into a smug beam. About to gloat about it, she gets interrupted when we heard a voice call out to us, well specifically, me.

"Elsa?"

My gaze then switches to the person who called my name. Kristoff's silly grin comes into view.

"Kristoff, hey!" I greet, pushing the cart towards him with Anna's mother following behind.

He smiles and offers his fist as soon as I am within reach. I bump mine into his. It was then that he notices my companion and instantly, he blushes and assumes a mature demeanor. He stammers out, "Misses S! I-uh d-didn't see you there," he chuckles nervously as he scratches the back of his neck.

Said woman laughs heartily. I swear she feeds off our embarrassment. "Hello there, Kristopher. And, please, I told you to call me Alicia. Any friend of my daughter is a part of the family to me"

I giggle behind my hand as Kristoff blushes some more but grumbles something that strangely resembles, "It's Kristoff. Why does everybody get my name wrong?"

"What was that?" she asks, head tilted slightly to the side. She looks completely innocent if it weren't for the mischievous twinkle in her eye. Mother and daughter, indeed.

Kristoff hesitantly smiles then shakes his head. "Nothing important."

She nods and says, "Well, I hav—" But she gets cut off when someone shouts, "Elsa! There you are!"

Looking over my shoulder, I see a slightly baffled but definitely winded Eugene. Is everyone I know out here right now? "Oh hey, Eug—"

"Flynn!" he quickly interjects. "Don't call me that," he flails his arms around wildly, "out here!"

I acquiesce. "Right, Flynn… fancy meeting you here—" I stop short as I observe him with narrowed eyes. The conclusion I made confuses me a little. "—wait… alone? Why are you—? Where's Punzie?"

His baffled look turns into worry with a hint of perplexity. "That's uh, that's the thing… well, you see…" he trails off, seemingly unsure if he should continue or not.

I sigh. "Just spit it out, Flynn."

"Okay, right," he draws a quick breath before straightening his back, a sign of him steeling his resolve; I quirk a questioning brow at his actions. "I think you should hide before Punzie finds you. Oh, hey, Misses Summers."

Alicia's frown indicates her disapproval but nods and smiles nonetheless in greeting.

Upon registering his words however, my other brow joins its twin, disappearing into my hairline. "Wait, what?"

He breathes in deep. "You see, Punzie wanted to go grocery shopping because I drank all the milk. And she went berserk, you know her! She must have her cereal!"

I open my mouth to interrupt his ranting but then he starts motioning with his hands and states, "Anyways, we got into this big fight. She grew frustrated because I kept laughing so she took out her frying pan from the cabinet and started chasing me with it and—"

"What?!" Kristoff questions shrilly. "That's crazy!" His face portrays his confusion and horror; I snicker at the sight before turning my gaze back to a furiously nodding Flynn.

"Exactly that! And, dude, I tell you, those things hurt like a kick on the face from a horse!"

"You don't say," I deadpan. He shoots me a glare before poking his tongue out. I sneer at him playfully.

"So, after five bangs on the head—"

"Ouch…" I wince just from thinking about it. I can't imagine how his head feels.

"Five?!"

"Yes, Kristopher, five—" Flynn rolls his eyes.

The blonde stomps his foot in clear annoyance and blurts out, "It's Kristoff! Why does everybody get it wrong? It's such a simple name!"

I smirk at the sight of his pout and somewhat offended expression while Alicia looks thoughtful and Flynn waves him off.

"Yeah, yeah, pay attention… Like I said, after five bangs to the head, I bargained to take her here to buy her milk," Flynn finishes as Kristoff huffs and grumbles.

"I don't see how Elsa hiding comes into the picture," Alicia comments. We turn our gazes to her; she shrugs off our incredulous looks. "What? It's a legitimate observation."

Flynn sighs. "I was getting there…" Anna's mother gestures for him to continue. He does just that. "Well, on the way in, we met Anna. Strange thing is, she was arguing with security."

I can't help but blurt out a confused, "What?" Sure, it's surprising but it's Anna for heaven's sake. If she wants to argue with security, then she'd do just that. Let's call it her rebellious side that comes out every once in a while.

He looks at me. "Yeah. The stranger part?" he pauses, torso faintly bent forward. Kristoff, Alicia and I hold our breath. He waits. The three of us exchange looks. He sighs exasperatedly. "She said something about it still being a baby so it couldn't possibly do anything damaging."

_What?_ At the mention of the word—baby—I can practically feel all the color draining out of my face, causing Flynn's last words getting muffled in my senses.

…_Did he just seriously say baby?_ _Wait… it?_ I ponder on that little fact a little more. _What…? If he says baby, shouldn't they at least have a gender?_

I peek out of the corner of my eye to see what the others look like and wish I hadn't. Kristoff looks downright confused while Alicia's face comes out as a cross between being flabbergasted and elated.

Silence reigns amongst us before Kristoff's guffaws fill the air.

Flynn looks annoyed; Alicia looks marginally amused at the blonde's outburst while I feel a bit puzzled. The three of us share a look and gaze at the laughing blonde as if he were crazy. He probably is…

After a solid minute of Kristoff still shaking with laughter, Flynn hisses, "What are you laughing at, Blondie hunk?"

From the corner of my eye, I make out Alicia mouthing an addled, "Blondie hunk?" I almost laugh out loud at how confused and Anna-like she's being as she thinks about the nickname.

Kristoff immediately shuts his mouth, the look of confusion marring his chiseled face once more. He glances at Flynn then to a muttering Alicia and lastly me with a deliberate look. "Wait, you were actually serious?" he asks dubiously as he stares intently at me.

Flynn growls out an irritated, "Of course I was!"

But Kristoff ignores him as he continues to stare at me in thought. I start to squirm under his intense scrutiny. Finally, I snap. "Kristoff, stop staring at me!"

He has the decency to look apologetic. "Sorry," he starts and offers me a boyish grin. "But wait… I thought it was a baby?" An exasperated nod, "Then why'd you use _it_ to describe… err, _it_?"

Flynn looks ready to blow. _In a completely nonsexual way_. I nod to myself at the thought, a blush slowly creeping its way into my cheeks. "Are you ser—?"

Kristoff sighs as his shoulders slump a fraction. "Forget it. That was a bit hypocritical of me." He ignores Flynn's muttered sarcasm as he turns to me. "He's right though, Els, you better hide now before Punzie finds you and buries you alive for not telling."

"What? Why would she do that?" I ask. Surely, he's not referring about _that, _right?

Kristoff rolls his eyes while Flynn mutters an irate, "Nobody ever listens to me!" He huffs as Kristoff shoots him an amused look.

"Ignore him," he says.

Flynn exclaims a petulant, "Hey!" before he paces.

Still, I ignored him as told.

"Anyways, why didn't you tell us you and Anna had a baby?" the blonde asks, confusion and hurt battling clearly on his eyes. I stand corrected; he was referring to _that_.

Surprise shoots through my whole system. Completely dumbfounded, I question in a shrill voice, "You actually believe him?!"

"I take offense in that!" Flynn says somewhere. He probably stopped stomping to address us before he starts pacing again and grumbles some more. Again, we ignore him.

Kristoff shrugs. "Well, yeah, I mean… why not? You know how Anna loves kids and you probably talked things out and—"

My lips drop open in shock. "T-talk things out?! We're not even married!"

Alicia pipes up with a despondent, "I don't see why you haven't yet."

My blush intensifies as I stammer out rubbish things of how we're too young and too immature and not too stable yet. Have I mentioned we're too young? Not that I don't want to get married to Anna or anything. She's perfect! It's just that I want to make sure she's secured before we take things to the next level.

Then again, it won't be too bad if we got engaged. We don't have to get married a month after our engagement, right? _Great_. This whole baby, engagement, grocery shopping debacle is giving me a headache. Where is Anna, anyway? She should be here right now.

Flynn groans. "People and their listening problems!" Then he huffs and mutters to himself some more. "What's the point of being given ears if we won't listen? Ugh, people!"

_Yeah_… I think it's best if we ignore him for the time being.

"—and yeah, the probability of you and Anna having kids is positively ninety-nine point nine, nine, nine, nine, nine—"

"That's a lot of nines…" Alicia mutters.

"…nine percent," Kristoff finishes.

My brow twitches; my brain pounds; and my lips curl. Whether in amusement or exasperation, I'm not sure. "Guys, really? Alright, Eugene," I turn to the brunette in question who, by the way, is now busy finding the right cereal, "you are completely delusional." I hold my hand up to stop whatever tantrum he's about to spew out.

To my blonde friend, I say, "Two, Kristoff… really? Even if we wanted kids, exactly how could I do that if I don't have the right," I gesture awkwardly to my crotch, "…equipment."

"In vitro," he blurts out immediately. "Or adoption…"

"Or Anna slept with somebody else," Eugene supplies.

Anger bubbles up inside of me. "What? She wouldn't do that!"

"Excuse me, Sir, but I raised my child far better than that to be a cheater." Alicia exclaims as she harshly pokes a finger—once, twice, thrice, too many times to count—to a completely chastised Eugene. Ha, serves him right.

"Sorry," he mumbles, rubbing the soreness away from his chest. Alicia huffs in triumph then starts checking her shopping list for another item to get. She sure moves on easily.

A smile graces my lips before my attention returns to an amused Kristoff. I say, "Besides, have you even seen Anna sporting a baby bump?"

Upon hearing such a declaration, Alicia's gaze snaps sharply at me and, in complete seriousness, asks, "Elsa, dear, how come you didn't tell me Anna got pregnant?"

You have _got_ to be kidding me.

"What? No! M-mom…" Both Kristoff's and Eugene's brows shoot up; I ignore them as best as I can. "That's not what I said!"

She stubbornly crosses her arms across her chest. "Well, that's what I heard."

Raising a brow, I ask, "Exactly what did you hear?"

"Anna and baby bump," she states before demanding, "Now, tell me why you didn't share the good news!"

I'm seconds away from smacking a hand to my face. She looks at me expectantly and all I could do is gulp in nervousness. Selective hearing sometimes does bring forth problems. "Uh, yeah, but…"

"Ha! Knew it!" Flynn hollers; the same time as Kristoff says, "There we go!"

Are they purposely making me lose my temper? I have the urge to stomp my foot. And stomp, I did. I have a sarcastic retort at the tip of my tongue, but before I could actually voice it, I get hit squarely at the back of my head.

_Freaking_ hell.

Swirling around, the reprimand I had is ready to be let out when all my anger died down and changed to dread upon seeing an equally livid Rapunzel. Dear lord, not another one.

"Elsa Sara Arendelle!" she booms. I wince at both the use of my complete name and the pain from the blow to my head.

"Uhm," are the only words I was able to say before ducking down to avoid a swipe from Rapunzel's hand. "Punzie!" I say as I continue dodging her fatal blows. "What are you doing?"

"Why didn't you tell me Anna got pregnant?!" she wheezes out, her swipes were actually gaining speed and power by the minute. "We didn't even know Anna got pregnant!"

_Not again_, I think to myself, mentally groaning in the process.

She stops throwing punches as a thought passes through her mind. With genuine curiosity, she states, "I mean, how'd you guys even hide a baby bump for five months? That's almost next to impossible! Besides, Anna and I went out last time and—" Her eyes widen in mortification. "—oh god! She got drunk that time! What if it affected the baby…?"

Rapunzel was muttering to herself now and pacing the floor. We all stare at her in amusement. Well, I stare at her in pure amusement while the others look at her with a mixture of amusement and concern. The latter of which is for Anna who got drunk while being—supposedly—pregnant. She suddenly stops pacing, whirls on her spot then stomps towards me. After that, she gets a hold of my shirt's collar and brings her face inches from mine.

A drop of sweat trickles down the side of my face. I wonder what she's about to say to me now…

"Elsa!" She starts shaking me. "Anna's going to kill me!" she says, shaking me even harder; and, simultaneously, making me feel dizzier. _Not good_.

Kristoff notices my distress and tries—take note of the word _tries_—to detach the frazzled brunette from my queasy self.

"Are you alright, Elsa?" Kristoff asks once he separates us. Rapunzel goes back to pacing while muttering under her breath. I can only nod slightly in reply, not trusting myself to speak in case I hurl on the linoleum floor.

I shoot him a grateful glance once I recover my bearings, only to start dodging another round of blows from Rapunzel. "Punzie, quit hitting me!"

"Why should I? If I'd get hurt in a couple minutes, so should you!" she states as I try my best to dodge every punch she throws. "Besides, you deserve it for not telling us about your baby!"

My patience meter empties a bit more.

"How many times do I have to say this? Anna did not get pregnant!" I state, emphasizing the word _not _while doing so.

"What do you mean?" Kristoff asks.

This time, I do let out a groan. "Seriously?! Kristoff, we've been through this!" I lift my hand up and start listing off reasons, "One, because I'm her girlfriend." I stop a punch by holding unto Rapunzel's closed fist. _Ouch_, that hurt.

"Your point?"

I turn my annoyed gaze to meet Flynn's questioning ones. "Because I _can't_, okay? Stop with all the selective hearing and actually process what I'm saying, for once. Two, I don't have the necessary equipment. Three, no way in hell is Anna going to cheat."

No way in hell. "Four, we're too young to be parents. And, five, we're not even married! Besides, with all this pregnancy talk you're spewing about, not once did I know she _got_ pregnant! And that's saying something because we've been living under the same roof for months now!" I finish my rant breathless.

"Wait, what?" Rapunzel withdraws her hands as she steps back and looks at me with confusion. "What do you mean you didn't know she got pregnant?"

I sigh. What do these people want from me? "It means exactly that," I state dryly.

All of their brows knit together in confusion and deep concentration. My gaze flits from one person to another, landing lastly on Anna's mother.

"Impossible!" Rapunzel shrieks as she points an accusing finger at me. "I know what I heard so, Elsa, please stop yourself from suffering even more and just admit the truth!"

My patience has left the building. "You're asking me about the truth? Well, I've said it for what felt like the hundredth time today! Anna is not and has never been pregnant!"

Silence falls after my outburst. Their faces show their confusion, their eyes darting from one person to the other then simultaneously falls onto me. Nervousness and awkwardness slowly build inside of me. The former because whenever these people are involved, I have no idea what to expect; and the latter because I'm never comfortable when I'm being intensely stared at in a silent atmosphere.

Alicia—bless her soul—breaks the silence. Although, she could have chosen better and less embarrassing words to say. Her phrase? "Will she ever get pregnant, though?"

Upon hearing the question, Rapunzel who stands by Eugene's side vigorously nods and looks at me with wide shiny eyes. "Will she?"

Even though I am embarrassed, I can see they genuinely wanted an answer so I state, "In due time."

Without further dispute, they accept my words. Thank the heavens, too.

"Hey, guys!"

I breathe out a sigh of relief upon hearing that familiar cheery voice. I hear footsteps coming towards us before I feel her presence beside me. My breath rushes out of me and I can feel my lips curve into a small smile as I see Anna's bright teal eyes. Although, said beautiful orbs contain slight annoyance in them.

"Hey, feisty pants!"

"Anna Banana!"

"Sup?"

"Hello, darling."

As each greeting gets said, Anna's smile widens and the sight of annoyance in her eyes gets replaced by genuine happiness. She giggles before prancing towards the three misfits and gives them a gigantic group hug with one hand. As the three of them moves to tighten the hug, Anna whispers to them frantically. They nod in understanding and let go. I wonder why…

Kristoff, however, literally sweeps her off her feet then twirls her around as his form of separate greeting. As soon as Anna's feet land on the ground, Flynn comes over and ruffles her hair, much to Anna's chagrin. She proceeds to chastise him but he just gives her the smolder. Rapunzel notices then proceeds to slap Flynn upside the head. Anna giggles at the exchange before she gets tackled with her cousin's version of a one-armed hug.

Alicia and I stand out of the way of the three close friends and content ourselves by watching the three of them interact until they notice our presence once again. They chat for a few more minutes before Anna's eyes come in contact with mine.

"Oh, Elsa!" They stop their chatter as she excuses herself and starts to make her way towards me before she changes course and catches her mother off guard by enveloping her in a tight hug. "Mom!"

"Goodness, Anna, it's like you haven't seen me for a long time!" Alicia wheezes out but wholeheartedly returns the embrace.

Anna's response gets muffled by Alicia's blouse since she buries her cute freckled face into her mother's chest. She rubs her face, looks up then pouts as she grumbles, "I haven't seen you for thirty minutes tops. That's long enough for me, mom."

"Anna, dear," Alicia tries not to gush but the tone and emotion in her eyes betray her. "You're being silly," she admonishes playfully but sways their bodies and hugs on a little tighter.

"Muhm, yowh shkwishing me…" Anna says, her arms frantically waving at her sides. We laugh at the comical sight. Alicia giggles, gives her one last squeeze before she lets go of her completely.

"Sorry," she states, eyes twinkling with mirth.

Anna pouts. "That was not funny. You squished our baby!"

I see everyone's eyebrows shoot up at Anna's words before they all turn to me, blank looks on their faces.

"Elsa," they all say but each with a different tone to it; hurt, smugness, annoyance and confusion.

I pale considerably before facing Anna with wide, confused eyes. She smiles at me, a hint of worry underlying behind her irises, as she walks towards me. She kisses my cheeks and extends her left arm. In the process of carefully unwrapping the cloth, she states, "Sorry 'bout being late. I got held up by security."

"Why's that?" I croak out, eyeing our companions' expressions with worry.

Annoyance clouding her voice, she says, "He wouldn't let me in with this little bundle of joy! But all's well since we came into a compromise. Elsa?" She looks up at me from under her lashes.

I gulp at how sexy and adorable she looks. I squeak out, "Yes?"

Anna grins as she pulls the cloth out of the body completely. She pushes whatever it is dangerously close to my face, making me go cross-eyed. I step back a tiny bit and am met with a pair of wide innocent blue eyes.

"Elsa, meet Blues," she turns her head to speak at _Blues_, "B, this is Elsa. She's going to be your other mother. Elsa, isn't this exciting?" she squeals at the end and hugs the blue-eyed wonder to her tightly. She directs me a beautiful, excited grin at the prospect of taking care of someone.

My jaws fall slack, as well as everyone else's.

Our baby… is a dog.

**~;~**

**A/N: S'not much but this idea won't leave me alone so yeah… it's the reason why I didn't update my other story, oh, added with a touch of procrastination… Heheh sorry… *grins* well, anyways, finally got this out so hopefully I won't be given much chores to do and I'd be able to write some chapters for my other story. And, sorry if it repeats at some parts… I write at around midnight since the whole neighborhood is pretty silent and my muse decides to appear at around that time. Yeah, I'll stop rambling now.**

**Anyways, mistakes are all mine but I hope you liked it.**


End file.
